This invention relates to photokinetic delivery of biologically active substances from an outer mammalian skin surface. Depending on specific needs, the biological substance can be delivered intradermally (e.g., substantially locally to the epidermis level by, for example, predicting the intradermal drug deposition over time and modulating that deposition through turning off the light and thus the photokinetic process), for example, in cosmetic uses in the skin, or be delivered transdermally (e.g., to an underlying tissue or blood vessel), for example, in pharmaceutical uses. The biological substance can also be delivered from an extracellular environment to intracellular environment (transmembrane).
More particularly, the invention provides compositions for enhanced intradermal, transdermal, or transmembrane delivery of biologically active substances using pulsed incoherent light. In addition, the invention provides methods and devices for application of pulsed incoherent light to an area of mammalian skin or membrane for safe and efficient intradermal, transdermal, or transmembrane delivery of biologically active substances into or through the skin surface or cellular membrane.
For example, in the pharmaceutical field, therapeutic agents or biologically active substances can be administered to vital tissues and organs in a mammal by a plethora of delivery routes including, for example, oral, nasal, aural, anal, dermal, ocular, pulmonary, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-arterial, intraperitoneal, mucosal, sublingual, subcutaneous, and intracranial routes. In the last decade, transdermal delivery of biologically active substances has gained momentum due to the advantages it provides over those of conventional dosage routes, such as oral and intravenous administration. For example, biologically active substances or drugs delivered transdermally avoids deactivation caused by pH and digestive enzymes upon passage of the active substance through the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. In addition, other advantages of transdermal delivery include, but are not limited to, single application regimens or decreased dosages, increased patient compliance, high percentage of drug reaching the systemic circulation, sustained activity for drugs having short half-lives, controlled release of drugs (no “burst effect”), ability to quickly terminate drug dosing causing adverse effects and administration of drugs without hypodermic injection.
The success of transdermal delivery in a mammal relies on the ability of biologically active substances to penetrate the outer layer of the epidermis known as the stratum corneum. The stratum corneum is comprised mainly of about 10 to about 20 layers of flattened dead cells (corneocytes) filled with keratin. Lipids, such as free fatty acids, cholesterol, and ceramides, connect the regions between the keratinized cells, forming a brick and mortar-like structure. In mammals, this structure primarily serves as a barrier to chemicals and biological agents, including bacteria, fungus, and viruses.
The penetration of biologically active substances through the stratum corneum occurs by either passive or active transport mechanisms. Passive delivery or diffusion relies on a concentration gradient between the drug at the outer surface and the inner surface of the skin. The diffusion rate is proportional to the gradient and is modulated by a molecule's size, hydrophobicity, hydrophilicity and other physiochemical properties as well as the area of the absorptive surface. Examples of passive delivery systems include transdermal patches for controlled delivery of, for example, nitroglycerine (angina), scopolamine (motion sickness), fentanyl (pain control), nicotine (smoking cessation), estrogen (hormone replacement therapy), testosterone (male hypogonadism), clonidine (hypertension), and lidocaine (topical anesthesia). The controlled delivery of these drugs can include the use of polymer matrices, reservoirs containing drugs with rate-controlling membranes and drug-in-adhesive systems.
In contrast, active delivery relies on ionization of the drug or other pharmacologically active substances and on means for propelling the charged ions through the skin. The rate of active transport varies with the method used to increase movement and propulsion of molecules, but typically this transport provides a faster delivery of biologically active substances than that of passive diffusion. Active transport delivery systems include methods such as iontophoresis, sonophoresis, thermal microporation, and microporation using mechanical means, such as microinjection using microneedles or needleless injection.
Iontophoresis is a technique used to guide one or more therapeutic ions in solution into the tissues and blood vessels of the body by means of a galvanic or direct electrical current supplied to wires that are connected to skin-interfacing electrodes. Although ionotophoresis provides a method for controlled drug delivery, irreversible skin damage can occur from galvanic and pH burns resulting from electrochemical reactions that occur at the electrode and skin interface. This reaction precludes the use of this method when extended application times are needed to achieve prolonged systemic effects.
Sonophoresis is another active transport method that uses ultrasound varying in frequency from 20 kHz to 16 MHz to transport substances across the stratum corneum. Sonophoresis affects biological tissues by three main routes—thermal, cavitational and acoustic streaming. For example, ultrasound will increase the temperature of a given medium, and the absorption coefficient of that medium increases proportionally with ultrasound frequency. Cavitation can occur when ultrasound-induced pressure variation causes rapid growth and collapse of gas bubbles, causing structural alteration of the skin. Acoustic streaming, a phenomenon that affects surrounding tissue structure, can occur when shear stresses result from ultrasound reflections, distortions, and oscillations of cavitation bubbles. It has also been postulated that ultrasound interacts with the ordered lipids comprising the stratum corneum, forming an opening for drug passage. The interruption of the connective layer by any of the above-identified routes can lead to an area of skin that is predisposed to sloughing as well as bacterial and viral infiltration.
Microporation is an active transport method used to produce micropores in the stratum corneum. Microporation is accomplished by various means, including ablating the stratum corneum by local rapid heating of water, puncturing the stratum corneum with a micro-lancet calibrated to form a specific pore diameter, ablating the stratum corneum by focusing a tightly focused beam of sonic energy, hydraulically puncturing the stratum corneum with a high pressure fluid jet, and puncturing the stratum corneum with short pulses of electricity. Laser energy can also be used to cause microporation. Although the diameter of the hole can be controlled, microporation can cause irritation, damage and/or removal of stratum corneum cells.
Because of the inherent problems of the above-identified methods, a need exists for a safe and efficient transdermal drug delivery that eliminates side-effects and damage to the barrier function or appearance of the skin caused by drug administration. It would therefore be desirable to provide compositions, methods, and apparatuses to address these problems.